pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Scaredy Shroom (Survival Island)
|caption = Scaredy Shrooms shoot spores that alter zombies' speeds but hides when they get too close.|flavor text = Scaredy Shroom kept thinking about toughening up to improve his battle skills... but one look at his foes and he's ready to retreat.}} Scaredy Shroom is a returning plant from Plants vs Zombies and an attacking plant. As usual, he shoots spores that deals 200 damage per shot but the spores will alter the zombies' speed, the speed altering is random and isn't consistent with each foe. Scaredy Shroom is obtained after beating Day 1 of Survival Island, and now doesn't need Coffee Bean to be used in daylight. Origin Scaredy Shroom is based off the phrase "scaredy-cat" which means being too afraid or frightened, the suffix "-shroom" is added to indicate him being a mushroom. Almanac Scaredy Shrooms shoot spores that alter zombies' speeds but hides when they get too close.|description = Scaredy Shroom kept thinking about toughening up to improve his battle skills... but one look at his foes and he's ready to retreat.}} Upgrades Plant Food effect Scaredy Shroom will shoot out 5 spores that deals 100 damage per shot each, each spore greatly altering the movements of zombies. During this 3 seconds period, Scaredy Shroom isn't able to hide, even if zombies are around it. Strategies Scaredy Shroom is a useful plant to use in earlier levels of Survival Island due to it's new ability to slow down zombies, especially against Hungry Zombies or Wild Survivor Zombies. However, in later levels of Survival Island or in the Endless Zones, zombies will appear more and more, and in groups, and because Scaredy Shroom can only attack one zombie at a time, he will be severely overwhelmed, the fact that he will hide if foes get too close doesn't help. It isn't wise to use Scaredy Shroom against zombies like Dead Undead or Camouflage Zombie as he'll only attack if the zombie is caught, which usually happens when it's closer to plants. Using him against Shipwrecked Zombie may be a good idea as it has a Creeper speed, adding Scaredy Shroom's speed affection will make it slower, thus giving you time to make a better defense, it is. It is adviseable to level up Scaredy Shroom as it'd hide if only a certain number of zombies are around it and the speed change is more noticeable. Using Scaredy Shroom with plants like Snow Pea, Wintermelon etc. are strongly recommended as the freezing affect will pile onto Scaredy Shroom's spore effect, slowing zombies down heavily. Trivia Scaredy Shroom originally needed 25 sun to be planted in his beta stage. * His original Plant Food was the ability to trap zombies in spore bubbles that deals 80 damage per shot for 10 seconds * He was originally a Part 2 plant. Even though he shoots in a straight range, Scaredy Shroom isn't in the Appease-mint family but the Contain-mint family due to his ability to slow zombies down.